


Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing

by Suzy



Series: Baby Love [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Community: glee_kink_meme, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking, bottles, corner time, diapering, lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Kurt will figure out where the line is before he crosses it. (Set in the same universe as Had a Bad Day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glee_kink_meme prompt: daddy!Puck baby!kurt infantilism. Diapers, bottle feeding, punishment e.g spanking, corner time etc.

"Kurt!"

Kurt winced as he heard his boyfriend holler for him. He'd been waiting for and dreading this moment for hours. He briefly considered ducking into the closet he was organizing, but discounted that as too cliche.

Puck appeared in the doorway to their bedroom, looking pissed.

"Hi, Daddy," Kurt said brightly. "Welcome home. Did you have a nice day?"

"I was," Puck said. "I love Fridays. And then I got a text from the bank that our account was in overdraft."

"Did you get the text that said we were clear?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned with the first one. What the hell did you do?" Puck asked.

Kurt blushed, feeling stupid all over again. "There was a sale online," he said. "I didn't mean to spend so much, but it was the latest collection. I transferred money from the savings account when I realized." He looked up at Puck through his eyelashes. "I'm sorry."

"You spent a thousand dollars on clothes and you're sorry?" Puck said incredulously. "No way, kid. I can't even..." He ran his hand over his head and Kurt unconsciously moved his hands back to protect his bottom. He'd known from the stomach sinking minute he'd realized what he'd done that his Daddy was not going to be okay with this.

"Follow me," Puck said abruptly and Kurt obediently followed him to the living room. "Sit," he said, pointing to the sofa. Kurt sat, butterflies fluttering.

"Here's the deal," Puck said. "I guess I haven't been doing such a good job of taking care of you lately, giving you too much responsibility, because you are stepping way far out of line. This was it, dude. You clearly can't make good decisions for yourself, so, for at least this weekend, I will be making your decisions for you. You're not just going to be my little boy - you're my baby. Got it?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Good," Puck said. "Stay there."

Kurt watched as Puck gathered up all his little boy toys, like his crayons, coloring books, and DS fashion games, and swapped them for his baby toys.

Puck turned to look at him and Kurt tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible. "Save it, baby," Puck said. "You're totally getting a spanking, and you know you deserve it."

Kurt did know it. He moved to stand up, resigned, but was stopped by Puck.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Babies can't walk yet. You can talk, but you gotta crawl or be carried." He picked Kurt up. "Gotta get you ready for your bath," he explained, carrying him back down the hallway. Kurt might only be an inch or two shorter, but Puck was used to maneuvering him. "Then your spanking and then bed with no dinner." He deposited Kurt on the toilet and started stripping him down to his diaper.

Puck opened the tub's taps and let it run as he pulled out Kurt's toothbrush. "You're quiet," he said, glancing down. "You okay?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah. I just-I'm really sorry." He loved the clothes, but he hated upsetting Puck. And spending twice his budget was pretty bad. He just hadn't thought and that was pretty frustrating, too. He'd been mad at himself all afternoon.

"You'll feel better after your punishment is over," Puck said. "And then you won't have to worry about anything this weekend. Open."

Kurt opened his mouth and let his Daddy scrub his teeth. He spit and rinsed and then it was time for the bath.

Puck thrust his hand into the diaper to make sure it was dry, his usual humiliating formality, before untaping it and setting Kurt into the tub, which had just a few inches of water and no toys for his baby.

Puck usually loved spending a lot of time running his hands all over his boy's body in the bath, cleaning and teasing all at once, but he kept his movements purposefully brisk as part of Kurt's punishment. He ran the soapy washcloth roughly over every bit of Kurt's body quickly and efficiently. "Hands and knees," he said, flicking the wet washcloth at Kurt's hip.

Kurt flushed slightly as he got into the embarrassing position, giving Puck access to clean his ass and bits. Puck was just as fast here, not giving Kurt time to enjoy his hands invading every nook and cranny. For the last bit, Puck moved fast - he rested one hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady him and landed his other on Kurt's ass with a loud smack.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelped in surprise. "What was that?" It stung so hard he was half convinced Puck had found his bath brush.

"Science experiment," Puck said, pushing at his shoulder until Kurt sat back down. The warm water renewed the sting and Kurt winced. "I read that smacking a wet ass hurts more than a dry one. True, huh?"

"True," Kurt said, still shocked. "Very true."

"Good," Puck said. He pulled a squirt bottle from under the sink and filled it hot water from the tap as Kurt watched apprehensively. He set it aside to drain the tub and help Kurt out. He patted most of Kurt dry, grabbed a new diaper and carried him with the towel and bottle down the hall to their bedroom.

He sat Kurt on the bed and crossed his arms. "Look, I get that you get excited about the things you like. I love that. But you've got to have sense, baby. That's both of our money and you didn't give that a thought when you spent it all. You're going to find a way to put that $500 back in the savings account, I don't care if you have to return the clothes. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt said, eyes down.

"Also, I'm taking your debit card and your credit card for the rest of the month," Puck said. "You want to buy something, you ask me and I'll give you cash if it's okay." Puck sat next to Kurt and pulled the towel over his lap. "Now come here," he said, and Kurt crawled onto his lap. Droplets of water still clung to his ass and thighs.

Puck rested his hand on Kurt's back and Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach pick up again. A moment later, Puck's other hand connected with his ass and Kurt let out a gasp.

"Ah!" he cried as the second smack landed. His Daddy never spanked lightly, but the water was making it sting ten times worse. The smacks kept landing hard, sometimes twice in the same place, and Kurt was already whimpering. "Daddy, ow, I'm so sorry," he moaned.

Puck stopped and Kurt took a moment to catch his breath. He soon realized why Puck had paused, though, as he felt spritzes of water land on his heated ass. For a split second, he welcomed the water and then Puck's hand crashed down again. "Oh!" he shrieked. Puck slapped down again and Kurt tried to wiggle off his lap.

"Stay put," Puck ordered, tightening his grip and landing a smack low near Kurt's thighs. Kurt groaned. "This is what happens to naughty boys," he reminded him, punctuating every word with another firm spank, being sure to spread the fire all over Kurt's ass. "Right?"

"Ye-ow!" Kurt cried out. "Yes, yes, I'm sor-ry!" he said, his voice scaling up as two blows landed on the lower curve of his bottom. "Ah! Please, I'm sorry, Daddy!"

Puck paused again and the break gave Kurt a chance to feel how hard his whole backside was hot and throbbing. His heart sank as he felt more water getting sprizted on his rear and now his thighs, too. Puck swatted down hard on his thighs and Kurt choked back a sob.

"Next time you're shopping," Puck said, his hand falling heavily again and again, "think about this and if it's really worth going over budget." The swats fell hard and fast and Kurt lost himself in tears and the constantly increasing pain and ache.

Just when he thought he couldn't take another spank, Puck stopped again. Kurt whimpered at the thought of more water, but Puck stroked his hair instead. "It's done, baby," he said, and Kurt went limp with relief.

"You took that really good," Puck said, rubbing Kurt's shuddering back while his tears subsided. He lifted Kurt and laid him back on the bed, Kurt hissing when his tender backside hit the quilt. Puck bent and kissed his belly before getting up to pull out pajamas.

"Time for bed now," Puck said, lifting Kurt's legs to fit the diaper. Kurt let him ease one leg at a time into a pair of sleep pants and sit him up for a t-shirt, although the new pressure on his thighs and ass made his eyes water again.

Kurt crawled towards the head of their bed, carefully curling up on his side, and Puck tucked him in.

He looked down at his boy, with his red eyes and blotchy cheeks. He was beautiful. "For God's sake, baby, don't do that again," Puck said, kneeling down to face him. "When I saw that text, I felt so sick. It sucked."

"I know," Kurt said, looking ashamed. "I'm going to return some of it, I promise."

"Okay," Puck said, patting Kurt's cheek gently. "Well, it's done now. Just try to be good and get some sleep. I'll put a bottle with water on the nightstand later if you need it."

Kurt winced. "I don't think I like water anymore, Daddy," he said ruefully.

Puck laughed. "Night, baby," he said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Good night, Daddy," Kurt said, and the light shut off, leaving him in darkness.

The miserable weight was gone from his stomach, finally, but now he was feeling miserable from the pain in his backside. It was a definitely trade up, but still hard. Every shift he made reminded him again of his stupid decisions and the fact that he was now just a very sorry, well-spanked little boy. By now, the sting should have been gone, leaving behind the deep ache, but the sting was fading much more slowly than usual. Kurt sniffled into his pillow, feeling very sorry for himself.

He eventually fell asleep, worn out from the spanking and the hours of worrying before hand, and woke up the next morning with a rumbling stomach. He rolled onto his back and remembered exactly why he was hungry. "Ugh," he groaned. His bottom didn't really hurt anymore, but there was still more tenderness than he was used to. It actually felt pretty good. He rubbed at his eyes and curled up behind Puck.

"Daddy? Daaa-aady," he sang into Puck's ear.

"Mmph," Puck groaned. "Stop that, baby."

"I'm hungry," Kurt said, blowing lightly.

"It's too early for you to be a brat," Puck mumbled. "Why are you awake?"

"I told you, I'm hungry," Kurt said, kissing his ear in apology. "And it's 8, it's not that early."

Puck sighed. "Okay, okay," he said, throwing back the quilt. "I'm going."

"Daddy," Kurt called as Puck got to the door. Puck turned to face him, looking decidedly unimpressed. "Morning kiss?"

"You are going to be the death of me," Puck grumped, but he came back over.

Kurt got on his knees and gave him a kiss. "Also, I want to get out of bed," he said sheepishly. Puck's head came down onto Kurt's shoulder with a bump. Kurt wondered if that bit of subterfuge would land him smacks or not, but when Puck lifted his head again, he was grinning.

"Fine, brat," he said affectionately, lifting Kurt and setting him on the floor. "For that, you get yourself wherever you want to go."

Kurt sat back on his heels and watched his Daddy head down the hallway. He blew his bangs up with a huff and started crawling after him. It could have gone worse, he reasoned. He crawled into the living room and over to his toy box. He pulled out the toy piano and played a bit while he waited.

Puck appeared a few minutes later with his bottle and sat on the couch. "All right, baby, come on," he said, and Kurt made his way over and onto his Daddy's lap.

Puck tucked his arm around Kurt and tipped the nipple into his mouth. They'd found adult sized nipples online, which sat deep enough in Kurt's mouth to encourage pretty constant sucking and swallowing. Kurt eagerly gulped the Ensure down, happy to have something in his stomach.

He relaxed against his Daddy as he finished more of the bottle. He didn't drink from it very often, mostly when his Daddy thought he wasn't eating enough, but it was easy to feel comfortable snuggled up close. He helped Puck tilt it back farther as he neared the end and finally let it drop out of his mouth with a sigh.

"Thanks," he said, handing the empty bottle back to Puck.

"Anything for my baby," Puck said, yawning. "Ready to go back to bed?"

Kurt turned his head and frowned. "You're joking, right?"

"No, but I was hopeful," Puck said. "Fine, I'll pull out your blanket and you can play."

Kurt scrambled off the couch and Puck set down the blanket that acted as Kurt's playpen. Kurt was supposed to stay on it when his Daddy was busy or out of the room. Or, like today, napping on the couch. Puck spread out some of his books and toys.

"Unless something goes wrong, don't wake me up until at least 10," he warned. "11 is better."

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt said and Puck kissed his forehead before collapsing on the couch.

Kurt got to work with the blocks, designing a house room by room. It took some strong imagining skills, but he was pleased with his efforts. It gave him some ideas on changes he could make around the apartment, too, and he filed those away for later.

He was finishing the guest bedroom when he knew that he couldn't keep ignoring his bladder, which was getting past uncomfortably full. He glanced at the clock, 9:50, and squirmed. He could wait the ten minutes and ask his Daddy to take him to the toilet, but if he couldn't walk this weekend, that wasn't going to happen.

He was always required to wear a diaper at home to feel like a very little boy, but his Daddy didn't make him use it all the time. That was mostly saved for special weekends, or sometimes punishment, and he usually needed his Daddy's help to be distracted enough. He looked at the clock again and groaned. 9:51.

He tried sitting up to alleviate the pressure, then wiggling around on his knees as he tried to play and pretend that he was fine, but that didn't work. Now that he'd noticed, he couldn't stop focusing on it. He scrunched up his face. 9:55.

He held out until 9:58, finally grabbing a book and determinedly reading the words to himself as he let go. When he finished, he put the book back down but couldn't bring himself to start playing again. He felt warm all over and watched the clock. The moment it turned to 10, he crawled over to the edge of the blanket.

"Daddy," he called, a little urgently. "Daddy!"

"Five more minutes," Puck mumbled.

"No, Daddy, I need you now," Kurt insisted.

Puck opened one eye. "What, baby?"

Kurt looked down. "Needanewdiaper," he said quickly.

Puck frowned. "You what?"

"I need a new diaper," Kurt said louder, flushing.

That got Puck's attention. "Oh!" he said, sitting up and stretching to reach the diaper bag hidden behind the couch. "Wow, baby, all by yourself? I'm proud of you." He got down on the floor by Kurt. "You are such a good boy," he said, giving Kurt a hug. Kurt clung to him for a moment before laying down.

Puck pulled his sleep pants down to his ankles and untaped the diaper, lifting Kurt's legs high to swap it for a dry one. He carefully wiped Kurt off, glad there wasn't any bruising from the previous night's sound spanking, and Kurt turned his head away and closed his eyes. Puck took pity on him, not prolonging it, just taping the new one on and tugging his pants back up.

"You're set, baby," Puck said, slapping his thigh lightly.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kurt said, embarrassment still pinkening his face.

"Hey, now, none of that," Puck said, running a soothing hand over his smacked thigh. "You did what you were supposed to. Give Daddy a kiss."

Kurt got to his knees and leaned onto Puck's lap for the kiss. "Will you play with me now?" he asked.

"Sure," Puck said. "Let me just clean this up and get you a new bottle."

Kurt groaned a little at that, but couldn't deny he was starting to get hungry again. This time, he fed himself as they devised a crashing game with the blocks.

Puck grinned at him as he held the bottle to his mouth. "I love how you look right now," he said.

Kurt flushed a little but smiled around the wide nipple as he sucked.

The morning passed comfortably with the two of them playing and just hanging out together. Puck fed him another bottle and they snuggled together for some books. Puck set down the racecar book they'd finished and turned to Kurt. "Okay, baby, it's one o'clock. Nap time."

"What?" Kurt almost wailed. "Daddy, come on, I slept so much last night."

"Nope," Puck said. "Babies need naps. And Daddy needs to do some work."

Kurt frowned but let Puck pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. "Can I at least have some music on?" Kurt asked.

"That's fine," Puck said, turning the CD player on softly. "Here, take this, too." He pressed a pacifier into Kurt's mouth. "Just rest for awhile, okay? I'll get you in an hour or two."

Kurt rolled his eyes as his Daddy left, arms crossed and sucking grumpily. He hated enforced quiet. He hated naps. He hated...he paused to try and hear what was playing. Well, maybe he didn't entirely hate Disney songs, but maybe he would by the end of this.

He kept up his mental laundry list of complaints until he got bored with them and started planning how he'd finish the closet reorganization he'd started yesterday. By the time Puck came to get him almost two hours later, Kurt was snuggled into his pillow and daydreaming of paint swatches and decor.

"Get any sleep, baby?" Puck asked, turning off the music.

"Mm-mm," Kurt said, spitting out the pacifier and shaking his head. "I've got plans for the hallway gallery, though."

Puck laughed. "I'm sure it'll be great." He came over and felt Kurt's diaper. "Ready for another bottle?"

"How about some applesauce?" Kurt asked as Puck lifted him.

"Maybe tomorrow," Puck said, bringing him to the living room blanket.

Kurt sighed but accepted the bottle when his Daddy brought it in.

"I've still got to finish this manual," Puck said. "You can play here while I finish, okay?"

"All right," Kurt said, giving a little sigh again as Puck settled at the desk. Puck had set out some new toys for him and he started rolling a ball around idly while he drank his milk. When he'd set the bottle aside, he started making a race track path with the blocks. He started one ball down it, but it skittered off the blanket and into Puck's foot.

Puck leaned down and pushed it back over. Kurt grinned and sent another ball through, watching as it headed back towards Puck. Puck just shook his head and kicked it back to the blanket. This happened a few more times before Puck finally looked over at him.

"All right, knock it off now," he said, exasperated. "I'm almost done, and I'll finish faster if you stop that."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pouted, but Puck ignored him. Kurt rearranged the blocks into a tower and sent a ball bowling into them. They scattered and a few blocks plus the ball smacked into Puck's leg.

"Kurt! I said to knock it off," Puck snapped. He shoved the toys under the desk instead of sending them back over.

"I'll stop if you give me applesauce," Kurt offered.

"No, you'll stop because I told you to," Puck corrected. "Or else you'll have a smacked bottom. Just let me finish this and then we'll watch a movie or something. Find something else to play with."

Kurt flopped backwards with a sigh.

"Attitude," Puck warned without looking up from the book.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed onto his side to survey the remaining toys on his blanket. He knew he wasn't being fair to his Daddy, but he was going crazy after hours of being alone and now missing his usual toys. If he had to suffer, so did his Daddy.

Daddy probably wouldn't agree with that.

He decided to set up another bowling game, this time facing away from Puck. He wasn't counting on the ball bouncing off the couch and making a line straight for Puck's foot again. He cringed, instantly regretting his decision to not choose another toy.

"That's it," Puck said, slamming his hand down on the table. "Get in the corner, now!"

Kurt crawled as fast as he could towards the corner, feeling the butterflies start up. Puck leaned down and swatted his ass with the manual as he passed. "Stay on your knees, nose in," Puck ordered.

Kurt settled into the corner position, resting his nose and forehead against the walls. Now he realized that he had pushed the bratting too far. Why couldn't he ever figure that out before he ended up in the corner or over Daddy's lap? It would have been so easy to start playing with his dolls. He would much rather be doing that than waiting for a spanking.

He heard the manual snap closed behind him after a few minutes, but his Daddy didn't say a word. He was moving around, going in and out of the living room, but Kurt couldn't see what he was doing. He started shifting around, trying to relieve the pressure on his aching knees.

"Stay still," Puck said, startling him with a swat.

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt said softly. He felt his Daddy's hand rest on his head for a moment before he walked away again.

Kurt had a sudden flash of dread - what if his Daddy was filling up the spray bottle again? He bit his lip. Now the waiting was almost unbearable. After what felt like an eternity, his Daddy called him over to the couch.

Kurt crawled over slowly, but hesitated once he got to Puck.

"Come on, Kurt," Puck said sternly. "Stop stalling. Get up here."

Kurt looked up at him. "I just," he hesitated. "Please no water, Daddy?"

Puck softened. "No water, baby," he reassured him. "You're being a brat, not trying to bankrupt us. There's a difference."

"I wasn't bank-," Kurt automatically protested, but stopped when he saw Puck's face. "Thank you, Daddy," he said sincerely, climbing onto the couch.

"That's more like it," Puck said, pulling off Kurt's sleep pants and diaper. He sat down next to his baby. "Now, I thought I was doing you a favor by getting you out of bed to play while I finished up, but I guess not." He tugged Kurt into position on his lap. "So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to get spanked," Kurt said unhappily.

"Yes, you are," Puck said, squeezing his baby's ass. "And why is that?"

"Because I was a naughty boy," Kurt said, feeling his face heat up.

Puck slapped his hand down hard, leaving a pink print in its wake. "That's right," he said. "You were naughty," he continued, peppering Kurt's backside with crisp, fast spanks, "and you were a brat!" He smacked down harder for emphasis and Kurt bucked.

"Was this really the kind of attention you wanted?" Puck asked, covering every inch of Kurt's ass with the stingy slaps. "This is better than your toys?"

"Uh-uh," Kurt gasped out. "No, no, I'm sorry, Daddy!"

Puck smacked a little harder, Kurt's skin heated and dusky pink under his hand as he made another round. "I bet you are, now," he said. "You gotta think, Kurt," he scolded, slapping down on Kurt's thighs. Kurt kicked out a little and Puck landed more in the same spot. Kurt let out a whimper. "You've got to work on respect."

"I will," Kurt promised, his voice hitching. "I promise, Daddy."

"Good boy," Puck said. He concentrated his swats to the lower curve of Kurt's ass, right where it met his thighs, until Kurt was squirming around, trying to avoid his hand. He finished with a resounding smack to the center of Kurt's bottom.

"Okay, baby, you're done," he said, smoothing his hand down Kurt's spine. He helped him sit back up, brushing his hair off his forehead.

Kurt snuggled in tightly, tucking his head into Puck's neck. "I'm sorry I kept bugging you, Daddy," he said, feeling contrite and a little clingy. "Did you finish everything?"

"Yeah," Puck said, wrapping his arms around his boy. "It's all done. And now we've got the whole rest of the afternoon."

"Can we still watch a movie?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Puck said, kissing the top of his head. He put a fresh diaper on Kurt and got up to put on Mary Poppins, one of Kurt's favorites. He returned to the couch and let Kurt crawl onto his lap.

As the opening chords played, Kurt rested his head against his Daddy's chest. "Love you, Daddy."

Puck squeezed him tightly. "Love you, too, baby."


End file.
